The Intruder
by curiositykilledthekittykatt
Summary: There had been a break in at 221B Baker Street. This wasnt no ordinary break in. Sherlock seeks John for help for Sherlock is badly injured . As they are waiting for Lestrade, the burglar returns to finish something that someone else has started.
1. Chapter 1

John, come to the flat. Urgent.-SH

What is it now. JW

There's been a break in and I'm badly injured.-SH

are you alright right?! Should I call Lestrade? JW

I don't care if you call him or not just please hurry up and get here.-SH

Alright Alright. Im coming in now JW

Sherlock laid there on the living room floor. He had a few knife slashes in him, all bleeding horribly.

"God lord im calling Lestrade. What happened Sherlock! Who did this to you!" John ran over to Sherlock. He looked him over to see which wounds he should adress first. God there were so many. How could John let this happen. Why did he leave to go to the pub. He elevated Sherlocks head onto his lap. He could almost see fear in his eyes. Thats Sherlock always keeping his front up.

"This man broke in and.." Sherlock cut off as he moaned loudly in pain.

"oh god whats wrong Sherlock. What hurts. How can I help." When was Lestrade coming. He shot him a quick text telling him it was urgent and to come immediately. He remembered he had an emergency first aid kit in his bedroom. He would need to leave Sherlock to go get it, and John didnt feel to comfortable on leaving him in this state.

"Stomach...John, I feel dizzy.." Sherlock whimpered as he held tightly to John.

Stomach? He lifted Sherlocks shirt and saw this gushing wound. It was pretty bad. Where the hell was lestrade! He couldnt take this any longer! He took his jumper off over his head leaving him in his undershirt. He didnt care. He wrapped it round sherlock and applied pressure. "Is Mrs. Hudson home?"

"N-No..." Sherlock said quietly.

"shit" john said to himself. He quickly ran into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. "here" he said handing the water to sherlock. "you're probably dehydrated" He continued to apply pressure to the wound and cradled Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpered as he took sips of the water. "J-John..." Sherlock whimpered looking up to John with hurt eyes. ((It's fine ^-^))

**"**Yes Sherlock. I'm here. Its all going to be okay. I promise. I am going to personally hunt down and kill the bastard that did this to you." John was not willing to loose his best friend. He became a hybrid from the past years with Sherlock. It was always Sherlock and John. A team. The dynamic duo. One was rarely seen without the other.

Sherlock set the water down beside him as he held tighter to John. He bit his lip hard, forcing tears back.

John could see tears forming in Sherlocks eyes. Funny enough. He had never seen the great deducer cry before. It broke Johns heart to see him so fragile. So vulnerable. "Sherlock..." John didn't know what to say. He wanted to make things better for Sherlock. He wanted Sherlock to go back to being the conceited arsehole he's always been. He finally heard a car door shut infront of the flat. Hopefully it was Lestrade.

Sherlock breathed heavily as his eyes fluttered shut. He held on to John tightly. He moaned quietly in pain as he heard the car door shut.

**"**Its about bloody time" John remarked as he turned expecting to see Lestrade. But it wasnt. Johns heart stopped. It was the person who hurt Sherlock, or someone who worked for who ever did this. Why come back tho?

Sherlock eyes opened and grew big at the sight of the man. He grabbed John's hand and slid his fingers between John's, breathing heavily.

**:** Johns first instinct was to lunge towards the man and hurt him as much as he hurt Sherlock. Thats until he realized he was holding a gun with his Shaky hand. He saw fear and nervousness in his eyes. John had picked up some of Sherlocks deduction skills. Who was he working with and why. He looked into sherlocks eyes and whispered quietly.

"This wasnt just a break in was it?"

**"**No..." Sherlock whispered.

"Who are you and why are you here" John said with a big vibrato in his voice. He looked worringly back at Sherlock to and gave him a reassuring look.

"John...Don't you dare do anything stupid." Sherlock muttered

John could here Sherlock but wasnt listening. He would do anything to get this man as far away from Sherlock as possible. The man finally spoke and said "A little gift from an old friend of Sherlocks" He said with a cheshire smile. Old friend? Obviously wasnt a friend. I mean look what he did to Sherlock. "Obviously a friend wouldnt do a thing like this" he then looked to Sherlock, leaned closely to his hear and retourted "Who" not asking who is the man standing before them is. But Who sent this man to do his dirty work.

"He refers to himself as 'The King'" At this point he was looking directly as Sherlock. Sherlock noticed the look in his eyes and knew exactly who it was. John wouldn't get it, but even with this amount of pain, Sherlocks deduction skills were spot on. "Oh" Sherlock managed to squeak out.

John could see in his eyes Sherlock knew who the man worked for just by that quick remark. Who could it be. John was fully aware of the amount of enemies Sherlock has. But who would be the one to hire someone else to do his or her dirty work? John looked at Sherlock with confusion.

Sherlock Looked into johns eyes hoping to communicate who is was. Sherlock knew Moriarty wanted John dead. He had been getting clues and letters for months now. He tried as hard as he could to keep John by his side to protect him. Sherlock mentally kicked himself for never paying attention whenever John left the room. "John. I am so sorry for getting you into this" It was getting harder for Sherlock to speak.

Why would Sherlock have a reason to be sorry. John always knew about the risks with being Sherlocks friend. He encountered those risks with Moriarty whe…."Moriarty" John whispered only soft enough for Sherlock to hear. He could tell by the way Sherlock sharply breathed the moment he said his name, that John was right.

How did John figure this out so quickly? He was really something. But now is not the time to ponder how brilliant John was. He needed to get John out of there safe. He leaned In closer than usual to John. More than invading his personal space. "You need to get out of here. Right now."

"Not without you."

A gunshot went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**((sorry this chapter is a little short. I promise the next chapter will be long and more interesting. thanks for the follows guys 33 i should have chapter three up by the ened of the week.))**

A gunshot went off.

John shut his eyes and quickly covered Sherlock. He was John's main concern. This man was after Sherlock.

"Oh, sorry I was getting bored with how this romantic scene was playing out." He gave me a Cheshire smile. "Decided to spice things up a bit" he said with a unsettling playful tone.

Those words had Moriarty written all over it. Maybe this man was speaking for Moriarty, like the bombings. This man seemed to be enjoying this a little too much though. "Working for Moriarty I assume" I spat out.

"No, no, I am not an employee of his. I volunteered. "

Sherlock tried to get John to calm down. He tightened his grip and tugged him closer. Doing anything in his power to prevent John doing anything to get hurt. But John kept on dismissing his gestures. It was clear to see John had no knowledge of Moriarty coming after John. That Sherlock was leading him to his death. "John….just…" But what was Sherlock going to say? Nothing would get John to stop being a hero.

"You better get out of here. You have a better chance of living" John carefully placed Sherlock's head down and walked over to the gunman with a strong stride. John saw mischievous. Where did all the fear go in his eyes?

Sherlock had never been so scared when John got up and walked over. "Stay" he had managed to get that much out, but it wasn't loud enough for John to hear. Sherlock had been selfish with John. He didn't want him to leave because of the threats. He never thought…this would ever happen. He had to try and get to John before it was too late. Sherlock needed to protect John. The dedective tried to get up. It took every last bit of strength he had. But failed and fell with a thud on the floor. All Sherlock nothing after that.

John turned around quickly to see Sherlock laying on the ground unconscious. Then, all of a sudden he felt a hand wrap around his head to cover his mouth and nose. The man began to attack. John struggled to get free. He kicked, He squirmed but nothing was working. This guy was obviously stronger than John. But he wasn't going to let him win. John needed to beat this guy and get to Sherlock.

Things slowly started to blur and John slowly drifted as the intruder placed him down on the couch. The last thing John heard was the man talking to someone over the telephone. He could barely make out the words but all he heard was "Come and get him" His heart ached. He couldn't save Sherlock. He was going to lose his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock woke up in a daze. He hadn't remembered much, but he remembered being attacked, and John. He then snapped fully awake. John, the one thing that was important to him. Where was John. He didn't even realize he was strapped to a metal chair until he tried to move. When he tried to move he felt an excruciating pain at his abdomen. Then it all came back to him.

Sherlock was tidying up the flat because him and John went at it yet again about how messy Sherlock had been.

"I am just saying it would be nice to come home to a somewhat tidy flat. I am not saying it has to be meticulously clean, just not a pigs pen." Obviously John had a problem with a messy flat. Sherlock didn't mind as long as it didn't get In the way of his work. "John, if it doesn't get in the way of the cases, why should it matter. A clean flat it just as useless as a messy one."

John could tell he wasn't going to win with Sherlock. Honestly when does he ever? It would end the same, Sherlock making some insane deduction about John's love life, then John would storm out and go to the pub, drink then come home. The problem was never solved. John wanted to skip the bickering and just get to the pub part.

"You are just upset be-" Sherlock was shocked when John stopped him midsentence. Instead he just picked up his coat and went out the door as if nothing had happened. This fight ended differently. It left Sherlock with a weird feeling of guilt in his stomach. So to make amends, which never happens, Sherlock gave in and cleaned up a little. John would surely appreciate it. That alone brought a smile to Sherlock's face.

An hour or so had passed since John left and Sherlock hadn't cleaned much of the flat. He was still organizing the book and such. There was a knock on the door, he thought it was just Mrs Hudson so he yelled "Not right now Mrs. Hudson I am busy" Usually that would do it for the landlady. Sherlock was surprised when he heard the door open and shut. He quickly turned around not to see the little lady standing there, but a strange man he had never seen before.

"Johns not home right now. Goodbye." Sherlock said quickly. He needed to get this man out before John came home or else he would be in trouble. "I will just wait then. No rush."

Sherlock was getting heated. He just wanted John to be safe, and if that meant Sherlock had to be violent, so be it. He ran up to the man and shoved him against the way. "Now if you are not planning to die today, run. Far away." Sherlock said in a low growling tone. That didn't seem to scare the intruder. Sherlock grabbed the man by his jacket and swung him around to throw him against the bookcase knocking everything over. The man got up with fury and ran over to tackle Sherlock onto the table throwing everything off. Sherlock laid there moaning in pain for a second. He quickly snapped back into reality when he saw the man heading for the door. He quietly got up and lunged towards the man. Sherlock obviously wasn't quite enough. Right before his eyes, the man pulled out a knife and slashed it across Sherlock's abdomen and left Sherlock laying and the floor bleeding. Before Sherlock could do anymore, the man was gone. There was only one thing to do at this point. Get to John before the man got to him first.

* * *

Sherlock finally was brought back to his current situation when the door was slammed opened and the greeting "Mr Holmes. Lovely of you to join us"


End file.
